


Angels

by Debi_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Guardian Angels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

There are many kinds of angels  
as there are many sorts of people.  
God's army is wide and great  
and all were born to his service.

We see them all around us  
At Christmas, Mithra's Feast  
Passover, Ramadan, and Samhain,  
wearing perfect, ordinary faces.

But if the mighty Arch-angels defend,  
the Seraphim fly next to God  
and Cherubim sit at his feet  
What are those called with closer jobs?

Who are these generic guardians?  
Are they chosen for availability  
to keep our souls from the fire?  
Or for their powerful abilities?

Do they guide the Good Samaritans  
to push them when things need done?  
That time you stopped and saved a pup,  
a homeless child, or luckless bum.

Our guardian angels must be stressed.  
if they should fail upon their task.  
I wonder, can they be fired when  
we reach too far and fall too fast?

Is some sweet character assigned to us  
when we're reborn on mortal plain  
to take care when we are in a rush  
to start our life anew again?

Do they get to pick and choose  
wanting to succeed in task  
knowing they will sometimes lose  
as they reach too far and fall too fast?

Maybe one day God will assign us a child  
to succor, hold and prevent their fall.  
Watching our charges run, jump and fail  
will we become the angels after all?


End file.
